


[Podfic] Antebellum Innocence

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old gods are dying one by one, alone and forgotten, while America's new deities are rising from their shopping mall cathedrals. Psalms become pop songs on the radio that spread like wildfire, and poetry has sunk from scripture to laughing stock. Somewhere, Ryan Ross's cell phone chimes. The battery is dead, not that that matters to some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Antebellum Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Antebellum Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284965) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



**Time:** 11:57 mp3 11MB, podbook 5.5MB  
 **Download Links:** [Right Click Save As for mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012062610.zip) | [Right Click Save As for podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Antebellum%20Innocence.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Cover made by [dear_monday](ao3.org/users/dear_monday) because she's rad. ♥
> 
> Hosted at the [audiofic archive](www.audiofic.jinjurly.com) and courtesy of the wonderful [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/). ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
